Too Much Videogames
by AILOVE-withcake
Summary: In which Finland spends too much time playing Temple Run on his I-Pad. Will Sweden loose his cool? AU, Fluff


**Anyway, this is something stupid I came up with while playing Temple Run the other day. Sorry it's not any good.**

* * *

Berwald walked down the hallway of the little house that Tino and him shared looking for his partner. The house was unusually quite now that Peter was off at school and he hadn't seen the Finnish man in several hours after the morning's breakfast.

In the living room across the hallway he heard sounds that sounded like a video game. The Swede frowned, and wondered if it was Tino since Peter wasn't (or shouldn't) be home. He peaked into the room to see Tino sitting on the couch with their light blue blanket wrapped around his lap with his I-Pad in his hands and he was staring at it with much intensity. "Tino," He said to the man, "W'at ar' y'u d'ng?" He asked him and Tino didn't look up. "Tino…" He tried again but to no avail as he didn't reply again.

Tino didn't react still when Berwald sat next to him, only scooted a little away from him to make more room and let out a cry of frustration. Confused, the Swede looked over the Finns shoulder. He didn't really understand what he was playing but he apparently died or something. His eyes scanned the screen. "W'at ar' y'u pl'y'g?" He asked the Finn, who finally looked up.

"Temple Run." He said in a matter of fact tone and returned to playing again, Berwald sat and watched him for almost an hour before wandering off to do his work.

* * *

When he returned a few hours later, Tino was still sitting there playing the same game. Berwald crossed his arms and looked at his "wife" sternly. Tino of course didn't pick up on the hint and continued to play his game. He glanced at the clock, it read four thirty, Peter's soccer practice would be about done by now. "Ar' y'u go'g to pi'k up P'ter th's tim'?" He asked and Tino shook his head no. He sighed and walked out of the room and into the family car.

The drive over there was uneventful and as he neared the soccer field he saw that they were still playing. He brought the car to a stop and waited for the kids to finish leaning on the car. After a small meeting within the team they broke off and the three kids that Tino usually carpooled home ran to the car. Peter frowned slightly when he saw Berwald standing there.

"Where's mama?" He asked and Berwald let out another sigh.

"B'sy." He grunted and Peter shrugged and the three kids climbed into the car.

"Why is Mr. Tino busy?" Wy asked from behind the driver's seat. Berwald stayed quiet, wondering how he should answer.

"J'st is." He said and turned a corner and parked at Wy's house and watched her get out.

* * *

Berwald pulled into the driveway after dropping off Peter's friends and walked into the house after the boy almost hoping for dinner to be almost done. But alas, he was wrong again. He pulled off his jacket and saw Tino sitting in the same place as he was all day, sans the blanket. Berwald frowned and crossed his arms as Hanatamago ran through his legs happily before running after Peter making him almost trip.

"Tino" He said and walked briskly to the smaller man.

"Hm..?" He said not looking up and still swiping his fingers across the screen.

"Pu' t'at do'n an' 'elp me m'ke di'n'r." He said and waited for his reply.

"Busy, gimme a few." This ticked Berwald off immensely and in a flash he had the I-pad from the Finn and flung it across the room. He would have laughed at Tino's face if he wasn't so angry with him. He had let out a squeak that resembled a dying cat.

"'om' h'lp." He said sternly and Tino silently complied and followed him into the kitchen to help him cook.

* * *

About fifteen minutes into cooking, Berwald began to feel slightly bad for flinging the thing across the room. The Finn had stayed quiet the entire time, pouting over the tomatoes. Berwald sighed, unable to take the tension anymore.

"'m sorry." He said and Tino flinched slightly and turned his blonde head to him.

"What?" He said sounding startled.

"'m sorry." Berwald repeated, looking put out.

"Oh…well…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "Its fine, I should have stopped playing that sooner." Tino laughed and Berwald smiled a little.

"J'st pro'ise m' y'u w'n't spe'd all d'y pl'ing Tem'e R'n." He added in a scolding tone.

"Yeah, I'll play Mine Sweeper." He said jokingly and was rewarded by a light shove. "I'm kidding." He laughed and Berwald found himself laughing too.

And the poor I-Pad didn't stand a chance that day.

* * *

**Blargh! This is horrible and why did I come up with this? Anyway, excuse my horrible Sweden talk and it was actually going to be country names but ended up using human names. Right after the second time using a name. -_-**

**Yeah, this really ended up not having any romance and I just put Wy in there and I dunno who that other person in the car was...Seborga? Let me know who you think it was.**


End file.
